Lucy's Family
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: She used to have a family but they were forced to be apart. Even if she has a new family, her old family would always be in her heart. There was a small hope that she'll meet them again however, she never knew she would meet them so soon! With new members in Fairy Tail, she never would've expected them to be here. How will Fairy Tail react knowing the new members are Lucy's family?


**Hello everyone. *Waves* I'm back with a new rewritten story of Lucy's Family. It should be a better version of the original one so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Warnings: Most characters are slightly OOC. Lucy will become stronger but slowly as she continued to be with her family. Mostly focus on Family and Friendship but will a tad of romance to spice things up. This takes place during before the Edolas Arc. Grammar and editing has yet to be done.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do own the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Warm chocolate brown eyes blinked as the gaze set upon the stars above with a full moon. A blonde girl, without a doubt looks like a high school student, heaved out a deep sigh and lifted her arm as she gently used her fingers to brush over her cheek. The stars were shimmering brightly tonight with the moonlight reflecting off the water below. The girl heaved another sigh as she let the fingers trailed down her cheeks and placed the arm over her other arm.

The girl was also known as Lucy Heartfilia. She was a member of Team Natsu, which consists of Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Happy. She is a Celestial Spirit Mage and is the newly member of Team Natsu.

"_Looking at the stars tonight reminds me about the time I was with __**them **__before I was forced to leave…" _Lucy thought as her eyes lowered slightly with a sad smile forming on her peach-colored skin. She used to have a family however, she was forced away from them and she had never seen them ever since they departed from one another. She couldn't remember their faces anymore. But a feeling didn't really disappear from her heart. She couldn't describe it very well but it's like, there was still hope of seeing them once again.

She really did love being a member of Team Natsu. But watching them just makes her heart break as she watched them interact with each other. It was all too familiar and the atmosphere felt like home. However, she can't put her fingers on it.

"I should get going to sleep…" Lucy murmured with a sigh as she gently pushed herself away from the window and shutting it close to keep her room warm for the night. Covering her body with her blanket, she slowly closed her eyes as she slumbered into a peaceful dream.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

**On The Opposite Side of Lucy…**

A soft sigh escaped a young girl's lips as she lifted her head to watch the moon shined brightly in the dark blue sky with the stars glistening next to it. Her bottom lip quivered as tears were forming from the corner of her eyes.

The young girl has shoulder-length sky blue hair and light chocolate brown eyes. She wore a light blue sleeveless kimono with baby blue sakura printed on them and a dark blue ribbon around the waist tied on the right side. The kimono was slightly above her knees and a blue sakura bracelet. Navy blue socks slightly below her kimono and brown sandals. Her bangs neatly covered some of her forehead and star-shaped clips on her left side of her head.

"…You'll catch a cold Mei-_chan_…" A soft voice talked from behind as the young girl held her legs closer to her body when she felt a warm blanket placed on her back and was wrapped gently around her small petite body. The young girl turned her head slightly to face the figure behind her.

The figure was an older female. She has waist-length crimson red hair and piercing chocolate brown eyes. She wore a red tank top with a large oversize black jacket that goes down to her knees. She wore long black fingerless gloves with most of it hidden under the black sleeve of the jacket. She wore black mini shorts with a black belt and a small keychain of an orange cat attached on the right. She wore long black combat boots with small high heels and a chain bracelet on her right wrist. Some of her hair was tied behind her head with a black ribbon and a silver cross necklace.

"Akane-_neechan_…" Mei mumbled softly before turning her gaze away from the older girl and went back to staring at the moon with sadness deep in her wide innocent eyes.

"I'll be okay…" Mei said quietly as she heard a light sigh from the older girl. The older girl slowly walked towards Mei and sat down right next to her. She lifted her head to watch the stars in the sky before letting out a faint wistful smile on her face.

"…Are you thinking about _**her**_?" Akane asked softly as Mei shut her eyes and gave a small nod in agreement at her question.

"I…I really miss her Akane-neechan…I want to see her again but…" Mei whimpered weakly as she choked out a sob. Akane flinched slightly when she noticed the tears fall down her cheekbones before gently lifting her hand to wipe away the tears. Mei sniffed as she leaned on Akane's arm.

"I miss her too…we'll find her again…Trust me." Akane said firmly as she narrowed her eyes slightly in determination as she wrapped her arms around Mei in a protective yet gentle hug. Mei sobbed quietly as she buried her face into Akane's chest as she snuggled closer to the warmth given to her.

"Mhm…" Mei murmured softly as she closed her eyes as she continued to be held in Akane's arms. Akane let out a faint smile as her eyes softened before letting her gaze from Mei to the stars in the sky.

"Just wait for us…" Akane whispered to herself as she tightened her grip on Mei slightly as she let her eyes sealed shut as the two girls hugged each other for warmth and comfort.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

**The Next Day…**

"_Ano_…Lucy…?" Mirajane asked slowly and hesitantly as she tried to get the attention of the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Hm?" Lucy hummed questioningly as she completely dozed off. Most of the guild members gave her unsure and worried glances as they watched her quietly sipping on her vanilla milkshake with a dazed expression on her face.

"Lucy!" Mira shouted as she waved her hand in front of Lucy's face as that snapped her right out of her daze.

"Huh? What is it Mira?" Lucy asked as she blinked a couple of times before Mirajane sweat-dropping slightly.

"You were completely dazed Lucy. Is something on your mind?" Mirajane asked worriedly as she stared at Lucy with an odd expression on her face.

"Ah…" Lucy blinked a couple of times before pressing her lips together before letting a small smile tugged the corner of her lips and shook her head slowly.

"No. Don't worry about it Mira. I was just thinking about my rent and wondered what job I should take to get some money." Lucy lied as she let out a half-hearted laugh. She couldn't possibly tell her or anyone else that she had a family. They all thought she was the only child anyways. Besides, there was a slim chance they'll ever meet them and what chances does she have if she can't remember their faces anymore?

"I should start finding a job then. Thank you for the milkshake Mira." Lucy stood up from her seat before plastering a fake smile on her face and turned around to head towards the board with a wave towards Mira.

Mirajane frowned as she noticed the forcedness Lucy had in her smile that was given to her. It's rare for Lucy to doze off in the guild and that just seems to worry everyone. Letting out a sigh, Lucy scanned the wooden board for any jobs that'll keep her mind occupied for the time being.

Letting her eyes wander on the wooden board, she tilted her head slightly before going in deep thoughts. She needed a job that should cover her rent and possibly enough to go shopping for a bit. It should also be something easy and something she could handle.

Her eyes wandered from request to request until her eyes stopped at a certain request. Lucy's expression brightened as she pluck the request off the board and read over the text. The job requested a mage that's able to help move some boxes to the moving van for a family that's moving to a new home. The reward is 80,000 Jewels, which is quite much for moving which must means the family is in a rush to move or the family is just rich.

"Mira, I'll be taking this job!" Lucy skipped back with a smile on her face as Mirajane nodded her head slowly before stamping the paper as a worried smile appeared on her face.

"Have a safe trip Lucy. I'll have a vanilla milkshake waiting for you when you come back." Mirajane said in motherly tone as Lucy giggled and waved her hand when she headed out the guild.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. I'll be back soon Mira!" Lucy assured before shutting the door shut. Leaning against the doors, she let out a sigh and a small frown.

"I'll be fine…" Lucy repeated again quietly to herself as she pushed herself off the doors and began walking to her job.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Akane-neechan…Are you sure is Fairy Tail…?" Mei asked uncertainly as she stared at the building. She lightly tugged on Akane's black overlarge jacket and looked up with an innocent expression on her face.

"Ah. There's only one guild in this town anyways." Akane replied as she curtly nodded at Mei's question. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she heard bickering behind her.

"See? If we were to follow _**you **_then we'll be heading to the wrong destination!" A voice barked from behind. The voice belonged to a tall handsome male. He has dark midnight blue hair with his bangs covering his forehead and narrowed dark brown eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck and an oversize white jacket that goes down to his knees. He wore black trousers with a black belt around his waist and black shoes. On his left ear was a single piercing with small written text carving around it.

"Like you're any better! If we were to follow _**you**_, we might as well end up in an unknown place like a snowy mountain!" A voice heatedly shot back from behind. The voice also belonged to a tall handsome male. He has spiky dark magenta hair and narrowed light brown eyes. He wore a dark red tank top and black pants with a black belt around his waist. There was also chains attached to the left side of his pants and around his neck was a black scarf with white-checkered lines on it. He also wore black sandals and a long black dragon tattoo on his left arm.

"That basically means the same thing _baka_!" The blunette scowled as electricity formed between the two males before they froze in their spot and shivered at the threatening aura in front of them. They slowly turned their heads to the front with sweats forming on the side of their heads.

"You guys should keep your mouth _**shut **_before I shut it for _**you**_!" Akane threatened with hardness dripping in her tone as a devious glint appeared in her eyes. The two males gulped at the threatening aura around her as they nodded their heads nervously and stiffly raised their arms to give a salute.

"R-Roger…!" The two male shouted with a small stutter in their sentence as they were shaking in fear. The threatening aura slowly disappeared as Akane nodded her head with satisfaction.

"Good. Let's get going then." Akane said simply before turning her body towards the large door and took a step forward with the others trailing behind her. Slowly taking a deep breath in, she closed her eyes for a minute before opening them once again and slamming the door open.

"We would like to join Fairy Tail." Akane said firmly in a loud tone that echoed across to the other side of the area. Everyone turned their heads towards the door with a surprised expression on their face as Mirajane began to approach the group.

"Alright. Why don't we meet the master then? He should be upstairs in his office." Mirajane smiled kindly towards the group before leading them upstairs to Master's office.

"So many people…" Mei murmured as she fidgeted uncomfortably at the attention they were receiving from the people in the guild. Akane glanced down at Mei before letting her hand entwine with Mei's hand and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry…I'll be here for you." Akane whispered quietly to Mei as Mei nodded in relief with her shoulders relaxed from the reassuring squeeze she received from her big sister.

"Here we are! Master, I'm coming in!" Mirajane chirped in a singing tone as she twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Master, we have some new members that wants to join." Mirajane said with a smile planted on her face as she walked towards a small man working on the paperwork on his desk.

"Oh? Let them in then. I want to meet them." The old man raised an eyebrow before turning his head to the door. Mirajane turned her head over her shoulder and gesture the group to come in into the office.

"Come on in. Master doesn't bite." Mirajane said cheerfully as the group entered the office and looked around with curious eyes. The office was a tad messy but it was probably neater than most offices they've seen so far.

"Hello newcomers. I'm assuming you want to join Fairy Tail?" The old man turned his head towards the group with serious eyes as he set down a pencil.

"Ah." Akane nodded her head curtly as she folded her arms over her chest as Mei shyly glanced at the male as she fidgeted slightly. The two males behind the girls nodded their head with a serious expression on their faces. The old man stared at them for a couple of minutes before a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Alright! Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Makarov but you may call me Master." The old man barked a laugh as he turned his head towards Mirajane with a small gesture towards the group.

"…_That's it?" _The group thought in union as they stared at Makarov and Mirajane. They expected a test of some sort to enter the guild.

"That's it?" The blunette voiced out the group's thoughts as they stared blankly at the Makarov. Makarov nodded his head in response.

"Of course. There's never a test to join Fairy Tail." Makarov grinned widely as he turned his head towards Mirajane and gesture towards the door.

"I believe we better announce our new members to everyone then." Makarov commented as he hopped off the chair and began walking towards the door. The group stared at each other for a moment before following after Mirajane and the Makarov.

"This guild…is weird." The blunette muttered quietly to the group as he stared at Makarov. The male with dark magenta hair rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Like we're any different Kai." The dark magenta male snorted as everyone at the point nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's no argument in that Ryuu." Kai nodded as they finally agreed at one point in their arguments.

It didn't take long before they all arrived to the front of the guild upstairs. Makarov jumped on the railing as he cleared his throat making the people in the guild quiet down. Everyone turned their heads towards Makarov with a curious expression on their faces.

"Listen up! We just got ourselves new members! Treat them as our new family!" Makarov announced loudly as the entire guild cheered.

"S-So…many people…" Mei said shyly as she peeked down at the many members of this guild. Just looking at them made her feel nervous and jumpy.

"They are known to be the strongest guild in Fiore…" _"And destructive guild." _Akane commented lightly as her eyes scanned the people in the room.

"Let's welcome our newcomers with a party!" Makarov grinned widely as he pumped his small fist in the air as the guild erupted into a loud cheer in agreement.

"Haha. Alright, where would you like your mark?" Mirajane giggled lightly as she pulled out a stamp and tilted her head towards the group.

"I-I would like mine on my right hand with the color light blue…" Mei said shyly as she slowly held out her hand towards Mirajane.

"Red. Upper left arm." Akane said plainly as she turned her shoulder to Mirajane waiting for the stamp to imprint onto her shoulder.

"Dark magenta. On my right shoulder." Ryuu thought for a moment before grinning and pointing to his shoulder.

"Dark blue. On my left hand." Kai said calmly as he held out his hand. He didn't bother do it on his shoulder considering his shirt and jacket basically covers it up anyways.

"…There we go! All done! Why don't you guys enjoy and get along with everyone~" Mirajane said cheerfully as she stamped the mark of Fairy Tail on the spots they wanted.

"We will." Akane said firmly as she nodded curtly. Mei nodded shyly before quickly sticking closely to Akane as she cutely grabbed Akane's jacket. Mirajane mentally squealed happily as she saw how cute Mei was acting.

"You two better not get in…" Akane turned her head around to warn the boys only to find that they're no longer behind her. Akane twitched before a light scowl appeared on her face.

"You two are _**so **_dead for leaving before I finish…" Akane growled lowly as she turned her heels with Mei trailing after her and headed downstairs to find the boys. She mentally told herself to scold the boys _**thoroughly **_about their manners.

"Hmph. I'm sorry but I believe we're stronger than _**you**_." Ryuu remarked confidently as he jabbed his finger towards him and Kai. In front of them were two males that have shockingly the same height as them. Although one of the two had pink hair while the other has raven hair.

"Pfft! I'll believe it when I see it!" The raven male laughed as he smirked confidently towards Kei and Ryuu with slight cockiness in his eyes.

"Bring it on then." Kai countered as he made a gesture for the two males to come at them. The two of them snorted before going into battle form. Kai and Ryuu did the same and prepared themselves to come towards them. Akane was right behind them as she stepped forward to stop the fight they had only to be interrupted.

"I'm back!" Lucy cheerfully called out with a wide smile on her face as the group suddenly froze with widened eyes.

"_No way…" _The group shakily turned their heads towards the door only to find their breath hitched when they noticed the familiar figure.

"Hm? Why are we having a party?" Lucy asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side with curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Oh! Lucy! We just got some new members today while you were away." Mirajane replied as she gestured towards the group.

"Oh…" Lucy blinked a couple of times before turning her head towards the group with a bright smile on her.

"It's nice to meet you! Welcome to the guild!" Lucy chirped cheerfully as she smiled sweetly towards the group. The group could not find any words as they could only stare blankly at Lucy. Mei was shaking as her hand gripped her kimono so tightly you can see her knuckles turning white.

"_I can't handle it anymore!" _Mei thought desperately as she let go of Akane and quickly ran towards Lucy with tears welling up at the corner of her eyes.

"Lucy-_neesama_!" Mei cried out as she clung onto Lucy tightly with tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at Lucy with a teary expression on her face.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Eh?" Lucy dumbly responded as her eyes widened with her mouth opened wide.

"**EHHH?!" **The guild examined in shock as they watched the scene with disbelieving eyes as their jaw dropped down in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that should be good enough. It's short but it's decent enough I believe. I'll try to make the next one longer. Okay, so first I would like to apologize for my disappearance and all so I don't really have any excuses expect for lame ones like with school and life. Anyway, I felt bad so I decided to update at least one while I'm working on the rest. Some are easy because I can get my ideas to flow but the others I'm just stuck a bit. Anyways, I hope this makes it up and I'll see you guys soon. Thank you guys for sticking with me when disappeared. Oh. Almost forgot.<strong>

"_**Lucy-neesama"**_

_-Sama is used to address someone that is higher than you and holds high regards for them._

"_**Akane-neesan"**_

_-San is used for whom you just met or just a polite way to address someone else._

"_**Akane-neesan"**_

_-Nee is used for 'big sister' and can be used with different honorific._

"_**Ano"**_

_-Ano is used for 'um' so technically it's not exactly a real word._

"_**Baka"**_

_-Baka is used for 'idiot' which is typically a title for someone who does something stupid and carelessly._


End file.
